Henshin with Plus Ultra
by Jayden Reviews
Summary: A young man named Godai Yusuke dreams to become a rider in the future, so he enters U.A. to become a hero with his friends.
1. A New Hero

**Chapter 1: A New Hero**

It is a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. A young man with black short hair, a red flannel shirt, and a little mole on his left chin is running late to the U.A Entrance Exam; the young man is freaking out while running to the school but he stopped because he saw a young boy crying. The young man walked up to the boy to see what's wrong.

?: What's wrong kid?

Boy: *sniff* I...lost...my...Mommy...and Daddy!

?: Well...I don't know about you; but I always thought it was cool if someone could still smile, even if things were at their worst. When I was eight, I got lost on this mountain called Annapurna, in Nepal. I thought I was going to die and I was so scared that I ended up crying. But our guide was this local kid; and even though we were the same age, he smiled and said everything was going to be okay. And I thought "Man, he is so cool!"

The kid continued to cry and the young man broke a sweat and started rubbing the back of his neck.

?: But...I guess getting separated from your Mom and Dad must feel terrible.

The kid kept crying and the young man started to think of how to cheer him up, suddenly the young man thought of something. The young man crouched down to the kid and started pulling his own face to make silly little faces, the kid stopped crying and started giggling from the faces. The young man than gave the little boy a thumbs up and the little boy gave one back.

"Takayuki!", the young man and the kid looked to the left to see a mother and father running up to them.

Takayuki: Mommy! Daddy!

Mom: Takayuki we told you not to wander around!

Dad: We were worried sick!

Takayuki: I'm sorry, I promise to never do that again.

Mom: That's good, thank you very much young man.

Dad: Yes, thank you how could we ever repay you?

?: Oh no you don't have too...

The young man checked his watch on his wrist and freaked out.

?: OH CRAP! I'M LATE!

The young man started to sprint to the side walk again until the parents stopped him.

Dad: Wait young man, what is your name so we could repay you?

?: My name is Godai Yusuke and I am really late for my Entrance Exam!

10 minutes later, Yusuke walked inside the U.A. bowing and apologizing that he was late but when he lifts his head up, the room was empty. Suddenly a janitor is walking behind Yusuke minding his own business.

Yusuke: Hey mister, where is everybody?

Janitor: Huh? What do you mean? Present Mic sent everyone outside to start the Entrance Exam.

The janitor continued to walk away while Yusuke is standing at the same spot speechless. Suddenly Yusuke started sprinting outside muttering to himself.

Yusuke: Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm totally not going to be chosen for this school!

Yusuke finally made it to the practice test with everyone preparing themselves.

Yusuke: Wow, I can't believe I made it.

Yusuke started to look around and thought to himself.

"Wow, everyone looks so prepared."

Yusuke saw a couple of people practicing like a young man practice with two red sticks hitting the air like he's playing a Taiko drum, a tall teen with a mask around his face forming new limbs, and a teen practice swinging an orange looking sword. Yusuke also saw a teen with blue short hair with glasses talking to a young man with green hair with freckles on his cheeks and a teen holding a magenta camera taking pictures of the entrance.

"I wonder what their quirks are?"

After Yusuke thought that, he just realized something.

"Wait, the real question is what is this test about?"

After that, the entrance opened and everyone started to rush inside beginning to destroy robots that is in their way.

Yusuke: Robots? Is that what we have to do?

Suddenly, a robot starts to rush toward Yusuke until he jumps out of the way. The robot swung its arm hitting Yusuke right the chest, throwing Yusuke right at a building.

Yusuke: Alright big guy, you want to play rough? Let's play rough!

**Godai Yusuke**

**Quirk: Ancient Powers**

Yusuke is able to use the powers of ancient warriors, gods, or creatures;

For example:

He'll have a strength of Hercules

Speed of a Dragon

Senses of a Pegasus

And brute force of a Titan

Also, if Yusuke grabs a specific material than it'll change into a specific weapon for three of his powers.

Yusuke formed a fighting position making a red aura on his fist and turning his pupils red. The robot charged at Yusuke making Yusuke run toward the robot, jumping up to punch a hole in the center of the robot destroying it. Yusuke sighed in relief until suddenly a scorpion looking robot appears behind Yusuke striking him with its tail. Yusuke quickly reacted and jumped back dodging the attack.

Yusuke: Jeez, how am I supposed to handle you?

Suddenly, Yusuke heard a loud laughter coming from a young man with wild hair and a red streak marked on his hair with red pupils and a leather jacket while holding a metal pipe standing on top of a bunch of destroyed robots.

**Nogami Ryotaro**

**Quirk: Imagins**

Ryotaro is able to create time traveling sand demons called Imagins, if he isn't able to bond with them than they'll lead in a dark path and torment other humans. Ryotaro was able to bond with four Imagins:

Momotaros: A hot headed Imagin that enjoys fighting for a living and Ryotaro's first creation.

Urataros: A flirtatious charming Imagin that uses his charm to hypnotize woman and uses his "stories" to reel them in.

Kintaros: A traditional Japanese bear Imagin that uses his strength to protect Ryotaro and makes his enemies shed tears.

Last but not least Ryutaros: A childish Imagin that enjoys violence and dancing hip hop and forces strangers to do whatever he wants from his hypnotism.

For them to help Ryotaro, they possess his body to help him defend for himself, but sometimes they get carried away and use his body for other things.

(M)Ryotaro: Come on you stupid tin cans! I'm not done with you yet!

(M)Ryotaro jumped off the pile of robots to destroy more. Yusuke was speechless from what he saw.

Yusuke: Jeez, what's with that guy?

The robot used its tail to strike at Yusuke hitting him right in the chest. Yusuke fell to the ground while holding his chest.

"Damn it, that thing is fast. Wait, that guy was using a pipe for a weapon."

While the scorpion was about to strike again, Yusuke scanned the area around him until he spotted an exposed broken pipe from the dent he made in the building.

"I've got an idea."

The scorpion strike at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged to his left side right on time to sprint too the dented wall. The scorpion started following Yusuke to finish him off; Yusuke made it to the wall trying his best to break the pipe free. The scorpion is inches away from Yusuke getting ready to strike again; but before it strikes, Yusuke pulled out the pipe on time making a blue aura around it and changing his pupils blue and forming the pipe into a giant blue rod. The scorpion strike at Yusuke, but Yusuke ran so fast it's like he was never there. The scorpion tried scanning around to see where Yusuke has run off, but two sides of the scorpion's legs were taken off and now left struggling to stand with it's other legs. While the scorpion tries its best to get back up, Yusuke came from the sky stabbing the scorpion in the center destroying it immediately.

Yusuke: Is there any more bots?

Suddenly, a huge crash happened half-way across the course; a giant robot appears out of the smoke while everyone flees in panic. Yusuke was speechless from what he's looking at.

Yusuke: That thing is huge! Nobody can destroy that thing!

Suddenly, Yusuke saw someone jump up and destroy the giant robot with one punch. Yusuke didn't see who did that but he was amazed at what he saw. Yusuke ran toward where everyone is gathered around the person who destroyed the robot.

Yusuke: Hey what happened?

?: That guy over there saved a girl by destroying that robot

Yusuke: Wow, amazing

1 week later, Yusuke is walking back and forth around his living room freaking out that he didn't make it. Yusuke's sister Minori tries to him calm down.

Minori: Oniisan calm down, you were a little late.

Yusuke: A little late! When I got their everybody was already at the Entrance Exam!

Minori broke a sweat and rubbed the back of her neck.

Minori: Well...at least you did well on your exam.

Yusuke: Yeah but I'm sure that it doesn't matter anymore.

Minori: Oh, quite being such a downer. Look if it makes you happy, I'll check the mail today.

Yusuke sat down at the couch making a pout face.

Yusuke: Sure, go ahead

Minori stepped outside to go check the mail while Yusuke starts thinking to himself.

"Why am I so upset? It's just a simple school. But I really want to achieve my dream to become a rider just like Ichigo. I always inspire everyone to cheer up but why can't I do that for myself?"

Yusuke thought long and hard until he remembers what he told that kid on that day.

"That's right, how did I almost forget? I should look at the positive part, I tried my best and I could try again next year. I've got a chance to talk to new people and show each other our quirks."

Yusuke started to smile once again until Minori ran back inside with an envelope.

Minori: Oniisan! It came!

Yusuke: Imouto, before we open it I just want to say; if I don't make it than I want you to know that I'll still smile till the end.

Minori: But Oniisan, I thought this school was important to you?

Yusuke: It is, but being sad about not entering a school is foolish. I could try again next year or join another hero training school.

Yusuke smiled brightly and gave his sister a thumbs up. Minori smiled back, happy that her brother isn't sad anymore.

Minori: That's my Oniisan, now let's open this.

Minori grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen to open up the envelope. Suddenly a holograph of All Might appeared out of the envelope.

All Might: Is this thing on? Oh, Young Yusuke. 1 week ago, during the entrance exam you came in late; so late you've missed the instructions. Usually we wouldn't allow late students to start the exam or enter the U.A. because they usually don't know what they're doing or wouldn't be cut out for being a hero. But you young man, you have amazed us with your quirk. We in the U.A. had a long discussion to let you in or not, but we all decided that your quirk could be useful and help you become a great hero. So, Young Yusuke; we welcome you to the U.A.

Minori was shocked and hugged her brother while tears are streaming down.

Minori: Congratulations Oniisan! I'm so proud of you!

Yusuke did nothing but stand there with a faceless expression.

"I, did it. I really did it."

A smile appeared on Yusuke's face knowing that his dream is going to be true in the future.

End of chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you think of it. I would also appreciate if you could give me a couple of advice so my next chapter could be better. I'll see you all later.


	2. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Chapter 2: Quirk Apprehension Test**

1 month later, Yusuke is walking on the sidewalk cheerfully to U.A. High with his new uniform.

"Wow, I'm still in misbelief that I've made it, I wonder what my class would be like?"

Yusuke made it to U.A. taking a glimpse of the huge school making him more excited to go inside. Yusuke made it and started looking for Class 1-A but had a little trouble finding it until he saw the sign that says "1-A". Yusuke walked up to the huge door preparing himself.

"Okay Yusuke calm down, it's everyone's first day, let's walk in with a huge smile."

Yusuke took a deep breath and put a bright smile on his face before opening the door. Yusuke walked inside the classroom seeing everyone talking to each other. Yusuke saw Ryotaro sitting on a desk by himself, so Yusuke walked up to him too praise him for what he did in the Entrance Exam.

Yusuke: Hey, I saw what you did on the Entrance Exam; I just want to say great job.

Yusuke gave him a thumbs up but Ryotaro was confused about what he was talking about.

Ryotaro: Huh? Oh, thank you but that really wasn't me.

Yusuke was confused until a sand creature popped up by Ryotaro's side.

?: Oi Ryotaro, have yo- hey, who is this guy?

Yusuke jumped back from being startled.

Ryotaro: Oh, Momo meet...um?

Yusuke: M-My name is Godai Yusuke.

Ryotaro: Nice to meet you Yusuke, my name is Nogami Ryotaro and this my best friend Momotaros.

Momotaros: Sup.

Yusuke: Hi, so is it like your quirk?

Momotaros: "It"!

Yusuke: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean-

Ryotaro: No, it's fine Momotaros could be feisty sometimes.

Momotaros: Don't say that like I'm a damn dog! And yes, I am related to his quirk.

Yusuke was amazed and wanted to know more.

Yusuke: Wow, how does your quirk work?

Ryotaro: Well-

Momotaros quickly interrupted

Momotaros: Well I'm glad you asked, my species are called "Imagins", and Ryotaro here could create us just like how you could create an imaginary friend.

Yusuke: Wow, so when Ryotaro said that he didn't participate for the Entrance Exam, was it you that took his place?

Ryotaro was about to answer until Momotaros interrupted again.

Momotaros: Yup, us Imagins could possess any living creatures, but mostly humans.

Ryotaro dug his head under his arms while Yusuke and Momotaros are having a conversation.

Ryotaro: I'm totally being ignored right now.

Suddenly Urataros appears by Momotaros with a worried expression.

Urataros: Uh Sempai, did you ask Ryotaro?

Momotaros was confused at first but then remembered and quickly grabbed the top of his head.

Momotaros: Oh crap! I forgot!

Ryotaro quickly lifted his head up.

Ryotaro: Forgot what?

Momotaros swallowed a big gulp and hesitantly started to ask Ryotaro a question.

Momotaros: Um...Ryotaro, have you seen Ryutaros anywhere?

Ryotaro quickly got up from his desk with a panic expression on his face.

Ryotaro: What! You guys lost him!

Momotaros: Okay it's not my fault...it's the turtle's fault.

Urataros quickly got defensive

Urataros: My fault? I'm not the one that randomly wondered off to steal a kid's Pocky box!

Momotaros: Hey I was hungry! Besides, at least I didn't leave the bear to watch the brat so I could go flirt with some underage girls!

Ryotaro: That's enough you two! Go get Kintaros and go help me search for Ryutaros before class starts!

Momotaros and Urataros disappeared while Ryotaro starts to panicking.

Yusuke: Is everything okay?

Ryotaro: I'm sorry Yusuke but one is missing and he's the most dangerous one out of the other Imagins.

Yusuke: Would you like for me to help?

Ryotaro: No, it's fine he shouldn't be that far.

Ryotaro quickly started to look around the classroom and calling Ryutaro's name making some of the students look at him, especially a young browned hair man with a small gold and black bat by his side.

?: Jeez, class didn't even start and I can already tell that we're going to be classmates with some weirdos.

?: Kivat be nice, and besides we're no different from everyone else in this classroom.

Kivat sighed

Kivat: Whatever you say Wataru.

After the teacher walked in while taking off a sleeping bag, everyone sat down on their seats silencing the room.

?: Good morning class.

Everyone: Good morning sensei.

?: Now you all might know me as EraserHead, but in this school you prefer me as Aizawa-Sensei because I am your teacher for this classroom. Got it?

Everyone: Yes Sensei.

Aizawa: Alright, now I've brought gym clothes; after you all change, I'll lead you all to the field outside.

Everyone: Yes Sir!

* * *

Later outside the field, everyone in Class 1-A arrived with their gym clothes.

Aizawa: Okay class, today you all are going to participate in a Quirk Apprehension Test. Bakugo was it? I need you for an example.

Bakugo walked up to Aizawa with an unimpressed expression on his face.

Aizawa: On your test; you're going to show me how well your quirks work, I'm using Bakugo for an example to see how far he could throw this ball by using his quirk.

Aizawa showed everyone the ball and gave it to Bakugo.

Aizawa: Show me what you got.

Bakugou gave a sinister smile and whispered under his breath.

Bakugou: With pleasure.

Bakugou got in position and threw the ball with a big explosion coming out of his hand yelling...

Bakugou: DIE BASTARD!

Aizawa's radar gun skyrocketed until it stopped at a certain number.

Aizawa: 705.2 meters.

The rest of the class was impressed and was excited to participate for the test, but Aizawa had one more thing to say to the class before they begin.

Aizawa: But don't get too excited because this test is important, whoever ends up in last place are useless and will be immediately expelled from this school.

The class was shocked from the announcement, a girl with brown short hair and rosy cheeks spoke up.

?: Are you serious? That not fair!

Aizawa: This world isn't fair, if you want to become a hero than you have to fight against the unfairness.

While Aizawa was talking, Ryotaro glanced behind his teacher seeing Ryutaros in his physical form plotting to possess Aizawa's body. The rest of the class started whispering to each other while Ryotaro started sweating furiously.

"M-Momo, Ura, Kin, if you guy can hear me than I need you guys right now."

* * *

The three imagins are inside the classroom looking for Ryutaros until they heard Ryotaro.

Momotaros: Crap, I think Ryotaro needs our help outside.

Kintaros: What about Ryuta?

Momotaros: Damn it, you two keep looking for the brat and I'll go help Ryotaros.

The two imagins shook their heads and continued to search while Momotaros transferred to Ryotaro hiding inside his body.

Momotaros: Alright Ryotaro I hea-, you have got to be kidding me.

Ryutaros stopped on his track and getting himself ready to jump inside Aizawa's body. Ryotaro started to quietly whisper to Momotaros.

Ryotaro: Momo, Ryutaros is about to possess sensei.

Momotaros: Not today!

Momotaros went to his spirit form to get close to Ryutaros, but Aizawa used his quirk on Ryotaro erasing his quirk and turning Momotaros and Ryutaros into time sand.

Aizawa: Also, if you can't control your quirk than there's no point for you to be here.

Ryotaro's face turned red and started stuttering his words.

Ryotaro: I-I'm sorry Aizawa-Sensei, I-It won't happen ever again.

Aizawa gave Ryotaro a dirty look than deactivated his quirk.

Aizawa: Good, now let's get started everyone.

Everyone: Yes sir!

* * *

The class started the test by using their quirks to gain their points. First, they did the 50-meter dash test to see how fast each student is; so far, a student with blue short hair with glasses and engines on his legs hit 3.04 seconds.

**Tenya Iida**

**Quirk: Engine**

Tenya is able to move high-speed with engines attached to his calf leg and move long distance in a short amount of time.

Suddenly a student started clapping slowly for Iida for his record.

?: Good job, it looks like you're the fastest huh?

Iida: It looks like it, are you next?

The student shook his head

?: It is.

Iida: Oh, well I wish you good luck.

?: I don't need luck.

The student started to raise his finger to the sky.

?: Grandmother once told me, "Luck is nothing but a word, if you put your mind into it".

Iida was confused about the quote until Aizawa interrupted.

Aizawa: Hey hurry up, other students haven't gone yet.

The student walked up to the start line and getting himself in position.

Aizawa: GO!

Aizawa started the timer and the student was already at the finish line without anyone see him move. Iida and the other students were shocked and Aizawa stopped the timer to see what the student got.

Aizawa: 0.2 seconds.

Iida's mouth dropped; Iida ran up to the student to congratulate him.

Iida: T-That was amazing, what is your quirk I must know!

?: My quirk is only my business; you might know in the future if you interest me.

The student continued to walk away until Iida stopped him again.

Iida: Wait! Since we are classmates, can you at least tell me your name?

The student raised his finger once more.

?: I am a man who walks the path of the heavens to rule over everything, Souiji Tendou.

**Souiji Tendou**

**Quirk: Clock Up**

Tendou is able to move light speed making everything slow down almost like time has stopped.

* * *

The next test is the grip strength test where the students measure their strength by gripping on a device. A student landed at 450.0kg wowing the class; Yusuke was really amazed and wanted to greet him.

Yusuke: Wow that's amazing, my name Godai Yusuke.

?: Everyone where I'm from calls me Hibiki.

**Hibiki**

**Quirk: Oni**

Hibiki's quirk is similar to an Oni from varies stories. Hibiki is able to jump twice as high, have the strength of an Oni, and able to breath hell fire (also known as Onibi) and creates these claws called onizume.

Hibiki: It's nice to meet you Yusuke and I hope we could get along the whole school year.

Yusuke: Same goes for you Hibiki.

Aizawa: Yusuke, it's your turn.

Yusuke: Yes sir!

Yuske quickly turned back to Hibiki.

Yusuke: Wish me luck.

Yusuke than gave Hibiki a quick thumbs up and Hibiki gave Yusuke his special salute. Yusuke went up and grabbed the device to grip it, then Yusuke's pupils turned red and his hand started glowing red gripping the device as hard as he can landing on a number.

Aizawa: 509.0kg.

Yusuke walked back to Hibiki with a big bright smile.

Hibiki: Wow Yusuke you're pretty strong, it looks like I should train harder to reach your level.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his back and chuckling a little bit.

Yusuke: Hehe thanks Hibiki.

While Hibiki and Yusuke are having a conversation, a tall muscular student with multiple arms and a face mask went up to grab the device and gripped it as hard as he can.

Aizawa: 540.0kg.

Yusuke and Hibiki fell silent while breaking a sweat.

Yusuke: It looks like both of us need extra training.

Hibiki: You could say that again.

**Mezo Shoji**

**Quirk: Dupli-Arms**

Shoji is able to replicate his body parts through his arms; Shoji could reproduce his ears, mouth, eyes, etc.

* * *

The next test is standing long jump where the students have to clear the sandbox design with their quirks. A student starts putting himself in position by bending his knees and swing his arms back and forth. While the student is getting ready, a strange yellow symbol started to appear under his feet and when the student jumped, a powerful gust of wind helped the student land and clear the sandbox.

**Shouichi Tsugami**

**Quirk: Elemental Powers**

Shouichi is able to control three different elements; ground, storm, and flame. Shouichi is able to control the elements by working his mind and body together to focus on which element he chooses.

Suddenly, Bakugo pushes Shouichi out of his way.

Bakugo: Out of my way and watch how I can easily break your record!

Bakugo got in position and started bending his knees while swinging his arms back and forth. Before Bakugo jumped, he made a sinister smile and sparks started igniting out of his hands. Suddenly a huge explosion came out of Bakugo's hands making him fly to the sandbox and clearing it.

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Quirk: Explosion**

Bakugo is able to create various explosions out of his palms from his sweat that is similar to nitroglycerin.

Bakugo quickly turned to Shouichi.

Bakugo: How's that weather boy! I've beaten your record!

Shouichi: Great job! I'll just keep practicing to surpass you!

Shouichi smiled to Bakugo but that comment made Bakugo furious and walked toward to Shouichi.

Bakugo: What was that weather boy? I don't think I heard you right!

Bakugo's palms started igniting until a student with green hair stopped him before Bakugo do anything to Shouichi.

?: Kaachan calm down, he didn't mean it like that.

Bakugo: Get out of my way Deku so I could punch this prick in the face!

?: Kaachan, this is our first day; if you use your quirk on another student than they will expel you from this school even if you were doing great on this test!

Bakugo stopped and made a little growl.

Bakugo: You got lucky weather boy! Try me again and I won't give a damn if I'm expelled from this school!

Bakugo than walked away to cool himself while the student stayed to apologize for Bakugo's actions.

?: I'm so sorry that Kaachan tried to beat you up, he could take things in a wrong way sometimes...most of the time.

Shoichi: Oh no it's fine Koungouji-san, you don't have to apologize.

The student was confused about the nickname Shouichi gave him.

?: Um, Koungouji-san?

Shouichi: Oh, I'm sorry I have a little habit of calling strangers that name.

The student chuckled a little.

?: okay, my name is Midoriya Izuku, what's yours?

Shoichi: Shoichi Tsugami, I hope we can get along for the rest of the school year.

Midoriya: Yeah, same.

* * *

The next test is repeated side steps where the students move between three lines by sidestepping with their quirks. Wataru got himself prepared and grabbed a wolf looking whistle out of his pocket.

Wataru: Are you ready Kivat?

Kivat shook his head.

Kivat: I'm always ready!

Wataru tossed the whistle to Kivat, Kivat caught it with his mouth and started blowing the whistle.

_Garulu! Show your true self!_

Wataru started to twitch and fell to the ground, struggling to keep himself calm by panting a lot. Wataru's appearance slowly started to change, Wataru's nails started to grow sharper and longer like a wolf, his teeth grew long and sharp, and his pupils color change to blue. Wataru stood in four panting slowly with an eerie atmosphere around him.

Kivat: Alright Wataru, sidestep as fast as you can, got it?

Wataru slowly got up while bending his knees. Without any warning, Wataru started sidestepping very fast making the machine go up to 38000mph.

Kivat: Alright Wataru you are finished.

Wataru stopped and started howling to the sky.

**Wataru Kurenai**

**Quirk: Monster**

Wataru's mentality changes into three different monsters thanks to Kivat and these monster whistles called "Fuestles". The three monsters Wataru change is a Werewolf, a Merman, and a Frankenstein. Each monster has different personalities and their own skills, for example:

The Werewolf gives Wataru swiftness.

The Merman gives Wataru agility.

And the Frankenstein gives Wataru strength.

Wataru continued to howl until Kivat went inside Wataru's pocket to blow a fuestle to turn wataru back to normal.

_Wake Up!_

Wataru stopped howling and went back to his senses.

Kivat: Are you okay Wataru?

Wataru: Yeah, I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f

Kivat: Wataru?

Wataru continued stuttering but Kivat realized that Wataru is starring at something. Kivat turned to Wataru's direction and he saw a young woman with short purple hair and earphone jacks for earlobes.

Kivat: Oh I see, you have an eye for a girl don't you?

Wataru quickly got defensive and his face turned red.

Wataru: N-N-No! I-I-I...

Kivat quickly interrupted

Kivat: Oh come on it's so obvious, look let's go introduce ourselves since we're going to be classmates with her.

Wataru: No! No way I'm not ready to meet new people.

Kivat: You said that in Middle School and you became the loneliest kid in class.

Wataru started to plead to Kivat

Wataru: Kivat please, I'll actually do it but I need time okay, give me a week to prepare myself and I'll try to make friends.

Kivat sighed

Kivat: Alright but only a week, if I get the same response than I will make you make friends.

Wataru: Okay thank you, I will do my best.

* * *

The last test is the ball throw where the students throws the ball as far as they can. A student got himself ready and took a deep breath before revealing his quirk. The student changed his right arm to a monster's arm, making his green veins appear on his neck. The student got in position and threw the ball as hard as he can with his monstrous arm.

Aizawa: 609.1 meters

**Kazuma Kenzaki**

**Quirk: Undead**

Kazuma can transform into a monster called an "Undead" making him have 2 times stronger than a normal human being. But, if Kazuma stays in his Undead form more than 10 minutes, then he'll lose control and go on a huge rampage.

Kenzaki turned his arm back to normal and made a little sigh of relief.

?: Wow! What an amazing quirk!

Kenzaki was startled from the sudden voice; Kenzaki turned around to see a girl with brown short hair and rosy cheeks.

Kenzaki: Um...Thanks...

?: My name is Ochako Uraraka, I hope we can get along.

Kenzaki: Likewise...

There was a long awkward silence until Uraraka broke it.

Uraraka: So, um...what's your name?

Kenzaki: Kazuma Kenzaki...

Uraraka: You're not that much of a talker are you Kenzaki?

Kenzaki started to get a little annoyed

"How long is she going to keep bother me?"

Aizawa: Alright who's next?

Uraraka: Oh, I'm next!

Uraraka turned back to Kenzaki

Uraraka: Well I'm next, wish me luck Kenzaki!

Uraraka ran up to Aizawa for her turn.

"Finally, she's gone. But I am curious to see her quirk."

Uraraka took a deep breath and got herself prepared; suddenly, the ball on Uraraka's hand started to glow and started levitating up in the sky making it disappear.

Aizawa: Infinite.

**Ochako Uraraka**

**Quirk: Zero Gravity**

Uraraka is able to manipulate gravity by touching animate objects or living things to levitate.

The whole class was shocked from the result, especially Kenzaki making his eyes wide.

"Unbelievable, what is her quirk? I should ask...no, it's not important."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Our Time Has Come

**Chapter 3: Our Time Has Come!**

It's a sunny day in the park; the birds are chirping, the bees are collecting pollen, geese are honking near the lake. It's a beautiful day until a young boy was running as fast as he can. The boy stopped and hid inside a nearby bush finally catching his breath. The boy heard a couple of older kid's voices and took a little peek to see.

Kid #1: Where did he go?

Kid #2: I don't know, we lost him.

Kid #1: Well let's find the twerp and beat the crap out of him!

The kids started a search party and ran the different way. The boy began to sigh in relief until a hand grabbed the boy on the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the bush.

Kid #4: Hey guys! I found him!

The boy started struggling while the chubby boy started to chuckle. Soon after, the rest of the bullies caught up and started cracking their knuckles while making a sinister grin.

Kid #1: You gave us some trouble you quirkless freak!

?: J-Just leave me alone! What did I ever do to you guys?

The older kids started to laugh at the boy.

Kid #1: You exist, that's what you did to us!

The bullies started to show their quirks; Kid #4 started to transform into a ferocious purple beast, Kid #3 skin started to turn into spikes like a porcupine, Kid #2 opened his mouth and a fireball was forming inside behind his throat, and Kid #1 arms started to form into a hard mineral like diamond. Before the bullies started to attack the kid, they were interrupted by another young boy's voice.

?: Stop!

The bullies than pointed their attention to the other boy.

Kid #1: "Stop"?

?: That's right, stop what you are about to do because I saw and heard the whole thing and what you guys are doing is wrong!

The bullies started to laugh hysterically.

Kid #1: Run along twerp before you get hurt.

?: I am not a twerp, my name is Godai Yusuke and I will become a hero just like Kamen Rider Ichigo!

The bullies started to laugh even more.

Kid #1: Alright "Godai Yusuke" since you want to play hero, I guess we are playing as villains.

Kid #1 than snapped his fingers and Kid #4 and #3 started to walk towards young Yusuke.

Kid #1: Come on "Kamen Rider Ichigo", show us what you got!

Yusuke began to shudder in fear, but he calmly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on Yusuke, you can do this there is nothing to be scared of."

Yusuke started to pose like Kamen Rider Ichigo and opened his eyes showing determination through his eyes. Kid #4 started to run and began to throw a punch at Yusuke, but Yusuke raised his fist to the back of his face.

Yusuke: Rider...

Yusuke's fist started to create a white aura and turning Yusuke's pupils white.

Yusuke: PUNCH!

Yusuke than released a powerful punch making the bully fall backwards. Yusuke was frozen in place and slowly looked at his fist letting out a little steam.

"Did...I do that? Did I finally achieve my quirk?"

The bullies were shocked from the punch but Kid #1 snapped them out of it.

Kid #1: Well? What are you guys waiting for? Get him!

Kid # 2 and 3 started to run towards Yusuke, but suddenly Yusuke woke up with a cold sweat and breathing heavy.

"Jeez...it was just a dream."

Yusuke turned to look at his clock saying "12:53 AM"

"I should go back to bed; I don't want to be drowsy during class tomorrow."

Flashback begins with Bakugo being stopped by Aizawa while Bakugo is yelling at Midoriya. The whole class witnessed the tantrum and made Yusuke drop a sweat.

"Jeez, what's with this guy? How can he be a proper hero with anger like that?"

After Bakugo calmed down, Aizawa turned to the rest of the group

Aizawa: I'm telling you all this now, do not make me use my quirk that much because it causes my eyes to dry out, I had to use it a couple of times today so this is your first and finale warning. Now let's go check your finale results.

Later back inside the gym, the class gathered around to check the results. Yusuke started to sweat heavily making his gym shirt drenched. The board opened up and listed everyone's name in order from the highest score to the lowest score, Yusuke scanned for his name until he stopped and saw that he is in 5th place. Yusuke was relieved and overjoyed but he kept it to himself.

"Yes! I made it! All I have to do is work harder!"

Yusuke paused for a moment

"But...I wonder who's in last place."

Yusuke scanned to the end of the scoreboard to see Midoriya's name.

"Midoriya Izuku; it's a shame that he's being expelled, I just wish that I could've met him."

Aizawa: I'm assuming that everyone is finished checking their scores, which means whoever is in last place is being expelled.

The room fell in silent and everyone had a concerned expression in their faces.

Aizawa: But...I was only kidding, I only said that so you all can show me your fullest.

The class was quickly relieved.

Ryotaro: Oh, thank goodness.

Momotaros: That lying bastard.

Yusuke sighed in relief and began to think to himself again.

"Thank goodness, I was worried for a moment."

Aizawa: Now, since I'm not expelling anyone now doesn't mean that I won't do it next time, do I make myself clear?

Everyone: Yes sir!

Aizawa: Good, class dismissed.

Later after school ends, Yusuke and other students walked outside the entrance with his luggage until he saw Midoriya walking ahead of him. Yusuke quickly caught up with Midoriya to meet and congratulate him.

Yusuke: Hey, I want to say that you did a good job on the test.

Midoriya: You really think I did good? I was in last place I did pretty awful.

Yusuke: Oh, so you're Izuku Midoriya. Well if you want me to be completely honest, you were pretty awful but your quirk is amazing.

Midoriya: Really...

Yusuke: Yeah, it kind of reminds me of All Might's quirk.

Midoriya started to sweat furiously while cracking a nervous smile.

Midoriya: O-Oh re-really...Um.

Yusuke made a small chuckle.

Yusuke: I'm joking, my name is...

Before Yusuke could introduce himself, Iida appeared behind them startling Midoriya.

Iida: Midoriya, is your finger okay?

Midoriya: Oh, Iida yeah, it's fine thanks to the nurse.

Iida: That's great, my apologies if I interrupted your conversation.

Yusuke: It's fine, I was just telling Midoriya that he did a good job; my name is...

Yusuke was interrupted once more by Uraraka.

Uraraka: Hey! You three are going to the station, right? Wait for me!

Iida: Ah Infinity girl.

Uraraka giggled to the nickname and proceeded to introduce herself.

Uraraka: My name is Ochako Uraraka, and you three must be Iida, Yusuke, and Midoriya or Deku I should say.

All three of the boys were confused of the nickname.

Uraraka: I heard that spikey hair guy say "Damn you Deku!" and I thought that was your nickname.

Midoriya: Oh, that's just Kaachan being a bully, he called me Deku since we were children.

Uraraka: Oh, well I thought Deku was a cute nickname, but I could stop if you want me...

Before Uraraka finished her sentence, Midoriya quickly interrupted her with excitement.

Midoriya: You can keep calling me Deku!

The group started laughing from the reaction and started to walk to the train station while talking to each other.

The next day, class has ended and the students started to chat with each other wondering who's the next teacher. Suddenly, the door swung open catching the student's attention. Behind the door they heard a confident but heroic laugh; behind the door is All Might shocking everyone in the classroom.

All Might: Hello young students, as you can tell I will be your teacher for this period!

Momotaros quietly appeared by Ryotaro while All Might continue speaking.

Momotaros: Oi Ryotaro, who's smiley over there?

Ryotaro quietly responded with a little excitement on his voice.

Ryotaro: That's All Might the number one hero and he's teaching our class.

All Might: Today we'll be learning about combat training and you can't be heroes without your costumes.

The classroom gasped from excitement.

All Might: That's right students, we've finished your hero costumes!

The walls then opened up revealing the student's costumes and belts.

All Might: Now students, suit up and meet each other at Ground B and make sure to be there on time!

Everyone: Yes sir!

Later inside the boy's locker room, everyone is trying out their costumes while Yusuke is analyzing his new transformation belt. Yusuke snapped back into reality from Momotaro's yelling.

Momotaros: What the hell! Where's the rest of our costume?!

Urataros: I'm not sure but this belt really suits me.

Ryotaro: Ura please be careful with that.

Yusuke walked up to Ryotaro and his Imagins

Yusuke: Hey are you guys okay?

Momotaros: No! These bastards forgot our hero costume and just gave us this freakin belt!

Ryotaro: Momo you're being too loud...

A young man with long brown hair abruptly walked up to Ryotaro and the others.

?: Hey, if you idiots are done bickering than you can use the belt to transform, it's not rocket science since you chose to be riders.

Momotaros: Idiot?!

Ryotaro: Momo it's okay, thank you for the help sir.

The young man said nothing and walked away.

Yusuke: That was an unnecessary way to help people.

Ryotaro: It's alright, I don't want to cause a mess so I just brush it off. Urataros, may I see the belt?

Urataros handed the belt to Ryotaro.

Yusuke: What design did you choose for your costume?

Ryotaro: Oh, I based my design off of Momotaro from the stories.

Yusuke: Wow Momotaro, I haven't read that story since grade school.

Ryotaro: Me too, I loved reading that story that's why I named Momotaros that because he reminded me of the peach boy.

Momotaros: Cram it kid! Now hurry up and transform!

Ryotaro did what Momotaros commanded by putting on the belt and pulled out a material that looks like a train pass. He then let the belt scan the pass and said...

Henshin

A light beamed out of the belt making the rest cover their eyes. After the light dimmed, Yusuke and the four imagins starred at Ryotaro's new hero suit but their faces looked more confused than excited.

Ryotaro: Well...how do I look guys?

Yusuke: Um, you look fine but...

Ryotaro started to panic.

Ryotaro: But what? Did something go wrong?

Yusuke: No everything is fine, it's just...

Ryutaros quickly interrupted Yusuke with his childish laughter.

Ryutaro: You look like a big dummy Oniisan!

The other three imagins started to laughed at Ryotaro's blank black, gray, and white suit. Ryotaro started to panic again and quickly ran to the nearest mirror to see what they're talking about.

Ryotaro: Oh no! They got it all wrong! It was supposed to have a red peach for the helmet and red armor! Why does bad things always happen to me?!

Momotaros: Calm down kid, it's not that bad.

Ryotaro: It is that bad! I look like a dry wall that is only painted boring colors!

Across the locker room, a young man with yellow hair and a black streak that looks like a lightning bolt noticed Ryotaro's yelling.

?: I wonder what that guy is freaking out about, his suit looks pretty cool don't you think Shinji?

Shinji: I don't know Kaminari, if my suit looks plain and boring like that than I would freak out too; what do you think Mineta?

Mineta didn't answer back and continued focusing on the wall.

Kaminari: Dude, are you okay?

Mineta: Oh yes, I'm fine...

Mineta than turned to look at Kaminari and Shinji with a creepy look and an eerie atmosphere.

Mineta: I'm really fine~.

Shinji: What are you doing man, you are kinda creeping us out.

Mineta: I have a perfect idea to drill a hole through this wall to see the girl's locker room; but it looks like it's kinda thick between both locker rooms, so it might take me weeks or months to make it through. Do you guys want to help~?

Kaminari: yeah su-

Shinji quickly covered Kaminari's mouth to shut him up.

Shinji: No, we're fine, tell us how it goes though.

Mineta shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a hand drill to start the hole.

After Ryotaro calmed himself, Yusuke remembered something.

Yusuke: Hey Ryotaro, you said it's supposed to look red right?

Ryotaro sighed deeply with his head hung low with disappointment.

Ryotaro: Yeah...

Yusuke: Well I noticed something on your belt, the buttons on your belt, it has four different colors and red is the first color.

Ryotaro picked his head up and quickly checked the belt.

Ryotaro: Your right, maybe they didn't mess up.

Ryotaro clicked on the red button that makes a standby train noise and made the center flash red. Ryotaro than used the pass to swipe the center of the belt. The belt than announced the new form.

_Sword Form_

Armor than started to appear around Ryotaro and a peach came down the helmet like a train then split into two.

Yusuke and the imagins was amazed of the new appearance.

Yusuke: Wow Ryotaro you look so awesome!

Ryotaro said nothing and kept standing at the same spot.

Yusuke: Ryotaro?

Ryotaro than snapped back into reality.

(M)Ryotaro: Sorry I was daydreaming, where's Ryotaro?

Everyone went silent until Kintaros broke the silent by teasing Momotaros.

Kintaros: Well, it looks like Momo no Ji have to wear the armor.

Urataros joined in with Kintaros.

Urataros: That's a shameful move Senpai, Ryotaro was really looking forward to wear that all by himself.

(M)Ryotaro: What?!

(M)Ryotaro quickly turned back to the mirror.

(M)Ryotaro: WHAT THE HELL! I don't want to wear this! I look so ridicules!

Yusuke: It looks like they programed it that way so Ryotaro's quirk can be useful for the suit.

(M)Ryotaro: Those bastards!

Yusuke: Cheer up, at least you can help Ryotaro become a better hero.

(M)Ryotaro: Whatever wart face, if I see you out there and your costume looks cooler than ours, than I'm kicking your ass!

(M)Ryotaro than walked outside the locker room with annoyance.

Yusuke started to think to himself.

"What a strange creature, but he's right I should transform because the locker room is almost empty."

Yusuke wrapped his transformation belt around his waist making the belt make a standby noise. Yusuke stretched arm across his body to resemble Kamen Rider Ichigo; he then slowly moved his arm to the side while his hands and eyes are blinking red.

Henshin!

Inside the dark tunnel, Yusuke is walking towards the light slowly showing his new red body armor and his helmet that looks like a stag beetle. Yusuke made it out of the tunnel and stop to admire everyone else's hero costumes. Yusuke than lost his train of thought when he felt something on the back of his helmet. Yusuke turned around to see a magenta rider holding a card.

Yusuke: Hi, what are you doing?

?: I'm sorry, there was a bug in the back of your helmet so I was thoughtful enough to shoo it away.

Yusuke grabbed the back of his helmet to see if it's gone.

Yusuke: Oh, I didn't realize it thank you; my name is Godai Yusuke.

?: Kadoya Tsukasa, it's a pleasure to meet you Yusuke.

Yusuke: Yeah same, you have an interesting pick of color for your costume, is pink your favorite color?

Tsukasa got offended by the words and backed up a little bit.

Tsukasa: First of all, it's not pink, it's magenta; and secondly, it's not my favorite color, it just matches my personality.

Yusuke: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

Tsukasa: It's fine, just remember that.

Tsukasa walked away and Yusuke started to think to himself.

"What an interesting but strange guy; but anyways, I wonder what they're planning for us?"

All Might: Alright students, now that we're all here...

Before All Might could say any more, All Might saw that Iida raised his hand for a question.

All Might: Yes, young man.

Iida: Sensei, you told us to meet in the same place where we did the Entrance Exam, are we doing the same subject as the exam?

All Might: No young man, we are doing something completely different. We are doing an Indoor Personal Battle Training! Usually battles happen outdoors, but the most clever and evil villains bring the battle indoors. In this training, you all will be in a group of three! Three team will be villains and the other three team will be heroes so it can be a three on three training!

A frog girl than raised her hand to ask a question.

All Might: Yes, young lady?

?: So, no basic training?

All Might: The practical experience teaches you the basic, any other questions?

A young woman with a short pony tail raised her hand.

?: What determines victory?

Other students than proceeded to ask other questions.

Uraraka: Are you threatening to expel us like Aizawa sensei did?

Bakugou: Can I just blast everyone away?

Iida: How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?

?: How fabulous is my cape?

All Might was starting to get frustrated from all the question.

All Might: One question at a time students, my quirk isn't super hearing! Here's what we're going to do, I will draw a card and whoever I call that will be your partners. But before we do that, I'll tell you what you have to do. The villains protect an explosive device while the heroes go inside to turn off the device. Of course, it's not real but if the hero's turn off the device than the heroes win, but if the timer runs out, then the villains win. Now, here is your teams...

Team A is Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako, and Inui Takumi.

Team B is Todoroki Shoto, Shoji Mezo, and Tendou Souji.

Team C is Yaoyorozu Momo, Mineta Minoru, and Hibiki.

Team D is Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki, and Nogami Ryotaro.

Team E is Ashido Mina, Aoyama Yuga, and Tsugami Shouichi.

Team F is Koda Koji, Sato Rikido, and Kadoya Tsukasa.

Team G is Kaminari Denki, Jiro Kyoka, and Shinji Kido.

Team H is Asui Tsuyu, Tokayami Fumikage, and Kuranai Wataru

Team I is Hagakure Toru, Ojiro Mashirao, and Kenzaki Kazuma.

And team J is Sero Hanta, Kirashima Eijiro, and Godai Yusuke.

All Might: Alright, now the first pick is...

All Might pulled out A team's ball out of the hero box, and D team's ball out of the villain box.

All Might: Team A and team D!

Midoriya caught his breath and slowly turned to see Bakugou but Bakugou gave Midoriya the dirtiest look.

All Might: The villain team goes first; the timer will start in five minutes when the heroes sneak in.

All Might than turned his attention to Team D.

All Might: Iida, Bakugou, Ryotaro, you three must remember that you are being villains, make sure to have that mind set but don't go too far or your turn will end soon; do I make myself clear?

Iida: Yes sensei!

Bakugou: Whatever...

(M)Ryotaro: Whatever you say Smiley.

Ryotaro: "Momo!"

(M)Ryotaro: What?

All Might: Great, meet in the building while the rest of us will be watching on the Via CCTV! Let's go students!

Everyone: Yes sensei!

Before both teams go their separate way, Takumi stopped (M)Ryotaro to talk to them.

Takumi: Hey, by the look of your belt you're the idiot with those sand pets, am I right?

Ryotaro: "Idiot?"

(M)Ryotaro: SAND PET!

Takumi: Ah I knew it, you're possessing this guy's body; but it doesn't matter who you are, don't get in our way, got it?

(M)Ryotaro's blood started to boil and burst out of anger.

(M)Ryotaro: YOU SNOT NOSE BRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!

Takumi made a small chuckle.

Takumi: Yeah, we'll see about that.

Takumi than walked over to his team leaving (M)Ryotaro annoyed.

Iida: Ryotaro, let's hurry inside before our enemy's sneak in.

(M)Ryotaro gave Iida a dirty look behind the helmet, but instead of yelling at him, he started chuckling.

(M)Ryotaro: Yeah, let's go inside before they do hehehe.

Ryotaro: "Momo, what are you planning to do?"

(M)Ryotaro: Oh, you'll see Ryotaro, you will see.

5 minutes later, the timer of the explosive device started the count down.

Iida: Alright the timer has started, we must come together and come up with a pla-

Bakugou: Whatever four eyes! Deku thinks he can hide his quirk from me this whole-time huh? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!

Bakugou than walked out of the room, Iida than sighed from annoyance.

Iida: Well, I guess it's just you and me Ryotar-

(M)Ryotaro: HAHA! I finally figured out how to put this thing together! Now I'm going to show that little prick who's boss!

(M)Ryotaro walked outside the room leaving Iida all by himself.

Iida: Well, I guess it's just me.

Later on, Midoriya is looking at Bakugou right in the eyes to see what other tricks he might pull.

Takumi: Uraraka, we need to go.

Uraraka: But what about Deku?

Takumi: He's clearly busy right now, he'll be fine.

Midoriya: He's right, you two go on without me and I'll handle Kaachan.

Uraraka shook her head.

Uraraka: Alright, we won't let you down!

Uraraka and Takumi quickly ran the other way hearing an explosion behind them. A couple of halls later, Takumi stopped on his tracks making Uraraka stop as well.

Uraraka: What's wrong Takumi?

Takumi: I hear ticking, we must be near.

Uraraka: Really? I can't hear anything.

Uraraka than gasped.

Uraraka: Wait, is it apart of your quirk?!

Takumi: Don't worry about it.

Takumi grabbed a camera type device from his side and removed a chip off of his cellular device and attached it to the camera making it say...

_Ready!_

Takumi than held the device like a knuckle duster making the device say...

_Exceed Charge!_

Takumi used the device to punch a large hole through the wall to help them go through the next room. Before Takumi could go through the wall, he sees (M)Ryotaro walking near him with a sword in his hand.

(M)Ryotaro: Hey asshole! Are you ready to eat your words?!

Takumi: This guy; Uraraka, keep going straight down the hall and take a left and you'll see the device, alright?

Uraraka: Alright!

Uraraka did what Takumi said, Takumi than put his attention to (M)Ryotaro.

(M)Ryotaro: It's just you and me kid!

Ryotaro: "Momo don't do this! You're going to get us in trouble!"

(M)Ryotaro: Shut up Ryotaro! I know what I'm doing!

Ryotaro: "No you don't!"

Takumi: Well whatever Ryotaro is telling you, he's probably right.

(M)Ryotaro: Butt out brat!

Takumi: Who's really the brat? Me or the one that's constantly yelling?

(M)Ryotaro: THAT'S IT!

Ryotaro: "Momo no!"

(M)Ryotaro ran towards Takumi and started to swing his sword trying to hit him but kept missing. Takumi than kicked (M)Ryotaro away from him and quickly grabbed his cellular device to change mode.

_Burst Mode!_

Takumi shoots a couple of shots at (M)Ryotaro making him back up even further.

(M)Ryotaro: Bastard!

Takumi shoots a couple more shots but (M)Ryotaro dodges the blasts and reflected the last shot making it hit the ceiling. (M)Ryotaro charges at Takumi once again and Takumi tries to shoot but couldn't from overheat; (M)Ryotaro swung his sword trying to hit Takumi, but Takumi kept quickly dodging the swings. (M)Ryotaro than kicked Takumi in the leg making him lose his focus and getting slashed a couple of times in the chest making sparks flying out. Takumi fell to the ground trying to catch his breath, but (M)Ryotaro hasn't have enough and tries to hit Takumi with his sword once again but Takumi kept dodging the blade by rolling his body. Takumi kicks (M)Ryotaro in the shin making him lose balance; Takumi rolled backwards and got up from the floor. Takumi grabbed a device out of his backside and grabbed the chip from his cellular device and put it in the device making it say...

_Ready!_

The device than formed a blade that glows red. (M)Ryotaro started to chuckle after seeing Takumi's blade.

(M)Ryotaro: That's what I like, a sword fight!

Takumi than charged straight at (M)Ryotaro and (M)Ryotaro did the same thing making him yell out...

(M)Ryotaro: GO! GO! GO!

Takumi and (M)Ryotaro clashed their swords together; both boys kept clashing and swinging their swords almost connecting their blades to each other. (M)Ryotaro than trapped Takumi's blade to the ground and head-butted Takumi as hard as they can making Takumi lose his focus once again giving (M)Ryotaro a chance to attack again; but before (M)Ryotaro could attack even more, they felt the ground shake.

(M)Ryotaro: What the hell?!

Ryotaro: "Is it an earthquake?"

Takumi than sniffed near the hole and smell concrete and smoke. Suddenly, the intercom speakers turned on.

All Might: Students, that's enough; we have our self a winner...

(M)Ryotaro: Winner? Oh, crap I forgot about the training!

Takumi spoke under his breath.

Takumi: Idiot.

All Might: And the winner is...THE HEROES!

(M)Ryutaro was silent for a moment until Takumi spoke up.

Takumi: Like I told you in the beginning, don't get in our way.

Takumi than walked past (M)Ryotaro and making him throw a tantrum after what Takumi said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The USJ Part 1

**Chapter 4: The USJ Part 1**

Inside the monitor room, on the screen it shows Midoriya being carried away to the Nurses office. All Might than walked inside the room to update the students.

All Might: Alright students, young Midoriya will be out for the rest of the day to heal. His injuries are not serious, the nurse told me he'll be healed at the end of the day. But while we're in this topic, who can tell us what both teams did wrong?

Yaoyorozu than raised her hand.

All Might: Yes, young lady.

Yaoyorozu: I think I can answer that. From what I saw from the monitor, Bakugou, Midoriya, and Uraraka's actions were a risk if this was a real situation. Bakugou was mainly focused on attacking Midoriya by using his quirk, he could've easily missed his opponent and accidently hit the device and setting it off. Same goes for Midoriya especially when his quirk is powerful enough to easily setting the device off from that reckless move he pulled to help Uraraka. But for Uraraka, when she was face to face with Iida, she became distracted from Iida's act and she also pulled a reckless move that could've set the device off. Now for Ryotaro; like Bakugou, he put his personal feelings in his way and only attacked Takumi instead of being by Iida's side to help protect the device. So, that means only Iida and Takumi were the only ones that did this perfectly. Iida's main purpose was to protect the device and Takumi's main purpose was the opposite but was stopped by Ryotaro. If the "villains" stuck with the mission than they might've won, but Bakugou and Ryotaro did the exact opposite and that's why they lost.

The room fell silent until All Might broke it.

All Might: That...is correct! Good job Yaoyorozu!

All Might than thought to himself.

"For Iida's part, I was going to say that he was pretty stiff but that could work."

All Might: Now, our next team is...

All Might pulled B team's ball out of the hero box, and I team out of the villain box.

All Might: Team B and team I!

The timer started once again, Mezo used his limbs to smell, hear, and see his surroundings.

Mezo: I can't sense anything right now, but they're probably going to use that invisible girl to capture us.

Tendou: Good, let me handle this...

Todoroki stopped Tendou on his track.

Todoroki: No, I'll handle this; you and Mezo stay here.

Tendou said nothing and listened to Todoroki.

Inside the building, Ojiro and Kenzaki stood near the device protecting it.

Ojiro: Are you sure this is going to work?

Kenzaki: It should, while we protect the device, Toru could sneak up on...

Before Kenzaki could finish his sentence, he could feel a cold presence coming near them.

Kenzaki: Shit! They're near!

Kenzaki pulled his Rouzer out and turned to see Ojiro and saw that he was frozen in place; Kenzaki than tried to move but saw that his feet were frozen to keep him from moving.

Todoroki: Don't think that I can be fooled easily, you have to do better than that.

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Quirk: Half-Hot Half-Cold**

Todoroki could create ice on his left side and create fire on his right side, if he only uses one of his quirk than he'll suffer with hyperthermia or hypothermia.

Kenzaki quickly opened his Rouzer and pulled out a card but before he could do anything with the card, Tendou was by Kenzaki's side with a dagger near his neck.

Tendou: Drop the sword and the card.

Kenzaki than sighed and did what Tendou said.

Todoroki: You're not the type to follow direction, are you?

Tendou: Grandmother once said this, "If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun."

Todoroki rolled his eyes and proceeded to turn off the device.

All Might: The Heroes win!

After the rest of the teams had their turn, they all met outside with All Might.

All Might: Alright students! You all did a great job! Luckily there were no serious injuries except for young Midoriya's part. But, it's nothing critical. Speaking of young Midoriya; you all should change back to your school uniform and go back to your classroom while I go visit the young lad!

Everyone: Yes Sensei!

The students did what All Might told them and spend the rest of the day doing class work until Midoriya came back. After school, Yusuke boarded off the train and waved his friends goodbye. After he unlocked the front door for the apartment, the whole room was pitch dark. Yusuke closed the door behind him and spent a few seconds finding the light switch; after he found it, he turned the light on and was startled after his little sister Minori surprised him.

Minori: Surprise!

Yusuke: Imouto, what is this about?

Minori: Well, the U.A. emailed Oyassan a picture of you in your new hero suit and we wanted to congratulate you!

Yusuke: Wait, the school emailed my new suit?

Minori: Yeah, see.

Minori pulled out her cellphone and showed Yusuke a picture of him facing another student with his hero suit.

Minori: Also, since Oyassan isn't here; he sent you a gift.

Yusuke: He did?

Minori nodded her head.

Minori: Yeah, follow me.

Yusuke listened to her and the both of them walked outside to the garage. Minori opened the garage door to reveal a motor bike with gold horns and a black, red, and silver design in the sides.

Minori: Ta da! Oyassan calls it the TryChaser 2000!

Yusuke than gasped of disbelief.

Yusuke: Wow, for me?

Minori nodded once again.

Minori: Yup, but Oyassan said that you can ride it once you get your hero license.

Yusuke kept smiling and nodded.

Yusuke: That sounds like a deal; once I get my license, I'll use the TryChaser, and that's a promise I'll keep.

Minori: That's good, now let's go in and eat, I'm starving.

Yusuke smiled and agreed while both siblings walked back inside. The next day, Yusuke was walking to school and stopped to see people with cameras in the front gate interviewing someone.

"What's going on?"

Yusuke walked closer and his eyes widened to see Ryotaro sweating heavily from being interviewed.

"Oh no."

Yusuke quickly ran towards Ryotaro while the interviewer is waiting for an answer.

Interviewer: Please sir, we just want to know.

Ryotaro: I-I um, I...

Yusuke: I'm sorry but we're late for class.

Yusuke quickly grabbed Ryotaro and ran inside the gate. Ryotaro sighed in relief while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Ryotaro: Thanks for saving me back there.

Yusuke: No problem, what was that all about?

Ryotaro: They were asking me about All Might and I froze up because of the cameras.

Yusuke: Wow, I'm surprised that Momotaros didn't do anything.

Ryotaro than rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

Ryotaro: Well...after what Momo did yesterday, I told him and the rest to stay home for today.

Yusuke made a small chuckle.

Yusuke: Hehe, the good thing you did that because he would've changed the news topic.

The both boys laughed and made it inside the classroom. Later in the classroom, Aizawa confronted the class with an announcement.

Aizawa: Alright everyone, good work on the training exercise yesterday. But of course, there were some mistakes. Bakugou, don't waste your quirk on a personal problem, grow up.

Bakugou became annoyed but calmly responded.

Bakugou: Yes sir.

Aizawa: Midoriya, you broke your bones again. I've already told you that you need to control your quirk, you'll be nothing but gelatin if you keep it up.

Midoriya: Yes sensei!

Aizawa: Same goes for you Ryotaro, you need to control those little monsters before they'll make you expelled.

Ryotaro: Y-yes sensei.

Aizawa: Now that's settled, today you all will vote for a class president.

Everyone quickly raised their hands while giving their reasons why they should be class president all at the same time. All except for Wataru.

Kivat: Are you kidding me Wataru? You don't want to be a class president?

Wataru dug his face into his arms.

Wataru: Just leave me out of this.

Steam started to come out of Kivat and swooped to grab Wataru's hand to raise it for him. Wataru started to panic and resisted.

Wataru: K-Kivat! Stop, I don't want to do this!

Kivat: Yes, you do!

Everyone continued until Iida grabbed everyone's attention.

Iida: Everyone please, we all must settle this as if this was a real presidential debate. We must settle this by voting for the class president, and it'll be led by me if it's fine by you Sensei.

Aizawa: I don't care, just make it quick.

Tsuyu: How do we know if we can trust you, you could easily rig it kero.

Kirishima: Yeah, and people would probably vote for themselves.

Iida than fixed his glasses and explained himself.

Iida: You're both right, we don't know each other that well to trust me. But I'm a natural born leader and want to keep things simple and fair; and that is why I'll set up some rules to make it fair for everyone. All of our names will be written up on the board and we'll see how many votes we get, the one that has the most votes will be the class president and the one with the second most votes will be vice president. If anyone is caught voting for themselves or double voting unless they change their votes will be automatically disqualified. Does that sound fair enough?

Everyone began to mumble to each other agreeing with the rules.

Iida: Very well, now let's get this started.

A few minutes later, Aizawa was in the corner sleeping in his sleeping bag while everyone is in a single file line while Iida was inspecting the class to see if anyone is breaking the rules or trying to cut in front of someone. After everyone was done, Iida woke Aizawa up to announce the new class president.

Aizawa: Alright everyone, here are the winners. For vice president, it is Yaoyoruzu Momo.

Yaoyoruzu got up from her desk to stand in front of the class to bow while everyone applauds her.

Aizawa: Now for the class president is Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya was shocked for winning but still got up in front of the class to bow while everyone applauds him. Bakugou was furious but whispered something out of his breath.

Bakugou: Who the hell voted for Deku?

Uraraka than started to sweat from hearing Bakugou's whispers and thought to herself.

"I really hope he doesn't find out that I also voted for Deku, he's really scary."

Later in the lunchroom, Yusuke and Ryotaro grabbed their lunch and walked to greet and sit with Midoriya and his friends.

Yusuke: Hey guys, I hope you don't mind Ryotaro sitting with us.

Iida: We don't mind, sit and join us Ryotaro.

The both boys did just that while Ryotaro chuckled nervously.

Ryotaro: Hehe, T-thank you...um, I just want to apologize to all three of you for what happened yesterday.

The group became confused for a moment.

Uraraka: Why are you apologizing? Wasn't that your ghost friend?

Ryotaro's face turned red and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryotaro: Oh, hehe I forgot that Aizawa sensei mentioned my quirk.

Midoriya: Not really, yesterday Yusuke explained your quirk to us.

Iida: Yes, and that Momotaros one reminds me of that Bakugou fellow.

Ryotaro: Really? I can't really see it.

Yusuke than dropped a sweat from what Ryotaro said. The group continued the conversation while in the background Wataru is struggling to find a seat.

Kivat: Wataru, this is getting embarrassing now, just find a seat before our food gets cold.

Wataru: I can't find an empty seat for us.

Kivat: Well you need to find new people to meet so just...

Before Kivat finished his sentence, Jiro confronted Wataru and Kivat.

Jiro: Hey, Wataru right?

Wataru tried his best to respond but he only stumbled his words, Kivat than quickly spoke for Wataru.

Kivat: Yes, this is Kuranai Wataru and my name is Kivat Bat the 3rd, but you can just call me Kivat.

Jiro: Cool, I just saw you guys trying to find a seat and I was wondering if you guys wanted to sit with us.

Wataru's face turned red and failed to speak once more until Kivat spoke up for him again.

Kivat: Of course, we'll be happy to join you; come on Wataru.

Jiro and Kivat walked to sit at her table group while Wataru is frozen in place. Kivat sighed and flew back to Wataru and grabbed his neck tie to lead him to the table. Later, the table group were having a conversation about the training exercise but Wataru remained quiet while eating. Jiro realized that Wataru was left out, so she had an idea to involve him.

Jiro: Hey, Wataru did pretty well too.

Wataru heard Jiro mention his name making him choke on his food for a moment.

Denki: He was the bat dude, right? He was awesome!

Flashback began with Yaoyorozo coming up with a plan to her group.

Yaoyorozu: Okay, here is the plan; Mineta, use your quirk to create sticky traps in the hallway. Once you are done, it'll give me time to create smoke grenades and ropes for all three of us. If they get past the traps, I'll activate the grenades and all three of us will stick together; Hibiki, while we're together use your quirk to sense who's closer to us so we can capture them one at a time. Any questions?

Hibiki: No complaints here.

Yaoyorozu: Great, now let's do this quickly.

The group dismissed and Mineta walked down in the hall to place a couple of sticky balls on the ground; but while Mineta was doing his job, he was extremely annoyed and began to mutter to himself.

Mineta: Jeez, I'm here doing this while that Hibiki guy is in the room alone with Yaoyorozu; why couldn't it just be me and Yaoyorozu with her big, awesome, soft bre-

Before Mineta could finish his sentence, someone grabbed Mineta from the ceiling and lifted him up while covering his mouth. A few minutes gone by and Yaoyorozu is pacing back and forth with the materials while Hibiki is doing push-ups near the device.

Yaoyorozu: What's taking him so long?

Hibiki: He's probably finishing up his job.

Yaoyorozu: Yeah but the hallway near this room is not that large so he should've finished a long time ago.

Hibiki got up from his push-ups and walk towards Yaoyorozu.

Hibiki: It's alright, we have plenty of time to...

Hibiki stopped his sentence to look at the entrance.

Yaoyorozu: What? Do you sense someone?

Hibiki quickly grabbed Yaoyorozu by the shoulders making her drop the materials to dodge an attack from a shadow creature in the entrance. Out of the shadows, Tokayami and Wataru walked inside the room to face Yaoyorozu and Hibiki.

Yaoyorozu: Change of plan, we need to keep the device safe by distracting them; don't try anything that might set the device off.

Hibiki: Got it.

Hibiki quickly grabbed his ongekibou from his back to face off with Wataru. Wataru jump kicked Hibiki but quickly blocked the kick pushing Wataru back. Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu lead Tokayami away from the device while avoiding his quirk.

**Tokayami Fumikage**

**Quirk: Dark Shadow**

Tokayami is able to summon and control a shadowy monster figure as long as he's in a light area. But if he summoned Dark Shadow in a dark area than it'll lose control.

Dark Shadow charged at Yaoyorozu with full force, but she quickly created a shield to block the attack.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Quirk: Creation**

Yaoyorozu is able to create objects, weapons, materials, etc. from body fat and can summon it out of her skin.

Yaoyorozu than quickly created a bow staff to parry Tokayami's attack. Hibiki continued attacking Wataru with his ongekibou, but Wataru avoided Hibiki's swings and swiftly kicked Hibiki across the face. Hibiki quickly recovered and swept Wataru's legs making him fall to his back. Wataru quickly did a head spin to recover and to make Hibiki back up. Hibiki quickly charge towards Wataru to swing his ongekibou once more, but Wataru grabbed Hibiki's left arm to twist it towards his back and kicked his leg to place him face first to the ground. Wataru turned towards the entrance to give a thumbs up for a clear sign. Tsuyu than came out of the shadows by crawling on the wall. While Yaoyorozu was dodging Dark Shadow's attack, she gasped to see Tsuyu crawling her way towards the device.

"They were distracting us the whole time so they can get to the device easier!"

Dark Shadow continued to attack until Tsuyu finally made it towards the device.

All Might: The Heroes win!

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Quirk: Frog**

Tsuyu is able to do what a common frog could do, she can leap high, extend her tongue, climb walls, etc.

The flashback ends with the table group talking about Wataru's fighting skills while Wataru covers his face from embarrassment. Suddenly an alarm set off startling everyone in the cafeteria.

**Security level 3 has been broken. I repeat. Security level 3 has been broken. This is not a drill. Students, please evacuate from the cafeteria.**

The students did just that in panic. The large crowd of students began to shove and move other students out of their way to make it out of the exit. From the crowd, Yusuke lost his friends. He began calling their names but he only saw Ryotaro's hand calling for help. Yusuke tried to make it to Ryotaro but he was pushed away from him. Ryotaro than began to stop struggling and gave up.

Ryotaro: So, this is where I die. Getting stomped to death by a stampede of students. Can my luck get any worse?

Momotaros: "It will if you keep complaining."

Ryotaro: Momo? But I...

Momotaros: "No time to talk kid, we have to get out of this mess!"

Momotaros began to possess Ryotaro's body and started to shove people out of their way. Before (M)Ryotaro continued, everyone stopped from a loud voice.

?: EVERYTHING IS FINE!

Everyone than payed their attention to Iida on top of the entrance.

Iida: Everything is fine, it was only the Press trying to get more information! So, please calm down! We are all U.A. Students now start acting like it!

Everyone did just that and calmed down until they heard more info. Later back in the classroom, Midoriya announced to the class that he's giving his leadership to Iida because of Iida's natural born leader instinct. The whole classroom began to applaud Iida while Iida bowed and gave his thanks to Midoriya. The next day during the afternoon in class.

Aizawa: Alright everyone, listen up. Today is a special day for you all. For this basic training me, All Might, and a specific other will be supervising you. You all will be preparing for disaster relief, from fires to floods. This is going to be a rescue training.

The students began to mutter to each other until Aizawa continued.

Aizawa: Now, it is up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this type of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going on a bus. That's all, get ready.

The students did just that and later met up in the bus. Later in the bus drive, some students were having conversations and some were minding their own business until they made it to their destination. (M)Ryotaro was buying time by sharpening his weapon in its sword form.

Ryotaro: "Hey Momo, about yesterday..."

(M)Ryotaro: I know, you're probably pissed off because I disobeyed you. Look, we felt that you were in danger so...

Ryotaro: "I want to say thank you for saving me, if you didn't come than I would've probably died or seriously get hurt. So, I just want you to know that I'm thankful."

(M)Ryotaro was silent for a moment until he made a small chuckle.

(M)Ryotaro: Don't mention it kid.

Meanwhile across the bus, Tsukasa was busy cleaning his camera lens until he lost train of thought from a question.

Kirishima: Hey, I've been wondering. Why do you always bring that camera with you?

Tsukasa: No reason at all, I just want to take some photos for memory sake.

Shinji: Yeah but why at a school? Isn't that like invading another person's privacy?

Tsukasa: Oh, come on guys we're future heroes, aren't we? A little photograph won't hurt.

Tsuyu: Yeah, but invading other people's privacy isn't what a hero does.

Tsukasa than began to chuckle.

Tsukasa: That's true, but what if I don't make it as a hero but become the "Destroyer of Worlds" instead?

Everyone was silent for a moment until Tsukasa broke it from laughing.

Tsukasa: I'm joking, I'm only using the camera to take pictures of buildings and fields.

Tsukasa continued cleaning his lens while chuckling at his own joke while leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable. Time has passed and they finally made it to the USJ. At first glimpse it looks like an amusement park, but there are different obstacles including floods, whirlpool, landslides, burning buildings, etc. The students were amazed how big the obstacles were.

?: I'm glad you all like it; I've built it myself. I call it the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

The students were disbelief to see another pro hero coaching them.

Midoriya: It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!

Uraraka: He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios! Ooh, I love Thirteen!

Before Thirteen could explain more, Aizawa walked towards him to ask Thirteen a question.

Aizawa: Where's All Might? He was supposed to be here with you.

Thirteen: He called in, he said that saving a lot of civilians wore him out; so, he'll make it towards the end.

Thirteen than turned back to the students to explain some details.

Thirteen: Now, before we start; you all may know that my quirk is called "The Black Hole".

Midoriya: That's how you save all of those people in disasters.

Thirteen: That's right, but this quirk could easily kill someone. You all might not have quirks that could harm people, but these courses will help teach you the way to save people with your quirk instead of potentially harming them. The USJ is here to teach you all to use your quirk for good.

Thirteen than began to bow like a gentleman.

Thirteen: Thank you all for listening, you may now enter.

Iida than began clapping while Uraraka started cheering.

Uraraka: He's so awesome!

Aizawa rolled his eyes, but he noticed something in his provisional vision. Aizawa turned to see a small black hole growing larger revealing someone with a prostatic hand covering his face. The hole grew larger revealing more unusual people with him.

Aizawa: EVERYONE DON'T MOVE! Thirteen, protect the kids!

Kirishima: Who are they? Are they robots imitating some villains?

Aizawa: No, this was not planned. From the looks of them; they are real villains!

To Be Continued


End file.
